


Dirty little secret

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adult Louis, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Underage Sex, teen harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: One night Louis brings home a boy who turns out to be underage. When his friends find out, there is a price to pay.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT think it is right or anyway justified to have sex with a minor. It is always a crime. Always.  
> This is a work of fiction. This never happened in real life.  
> I added tags to tell you what this story is about. You clicked it. Read with caution.

Louis had always known he was little bit different. When his classmates talked about hot girls and boobs, he listened but never quite understood what the hype was about. When he was 15, one of his friends kissed him. Until then, Louis had thought he just wasn’t interest in sex. But when that boy kissed him, he felt everything bloom. Suddenly he understood why boobs and vaginas didn’t arouse him. He was gay. But when that friend moved away, Louis was left behind with a broken heart. No one else made him feel like that boy had. So, he decided that maybe he should just stay single.

Louis’ family had always been struggling financially. He was never close with his family, always feeling like an outsider. And when he was old enough, he decided to move on his own. He studied hard and had two jobs and finally was able to get himself a good degree in respected university. After graduation he landed himself a job in a big advertising firm where he slowly but surely climbed up the ladder until he was making six figure salary in a year. He didn’t actually have anything to use that money on since at some point during his university years, he had lost all contact with his family. Last time Louis had heard, his mother had remarried and moved to the US. That all had happened five years ago. 

Louis still didn’t date. That one heartbreak as a teenager had made him decide to never be in that situation again. He wanted to be strong and he didn’t need anyone. Also, he had started to realise his sexuality wasn’t actually normal, or to be more specific who he felt attracted to wasn’t socially accepted. Whenever he went to the clubs to hook up, he rarely found anyone who he could even imagine fucking. Usually he ended balls deep in just barely 18-year-olds who looked like babies still. If they were smooth shaven it drove Louis wild. He would fuck them hard, knowing they would be sore the next day and then leave a 100-pound bill on their night stand when he left the flat. Louis always paid for the sex, making it more clinical and cutting all the possible misunderstandings straight up. He only did one-night stands and never fucked anyone twice.

One Thursday night Louis didn’t feel like actually going out as he had planned with his friends. But he was already in line to visit a new club that had opened just few weeks ago so he tried to get in the mood as his friends were expecting him. As he waited his turn, he ended up chatting up a guy outside the club. He thought the guy was in the line for entering the club as well even if he did look little young. Instead of buying the guy drinks all night, Louis decided he wanted to fuck the guy sooner rather than later when they both would be either high as fuck or totally wasted. So, he suggested they would go to the guy’s place, since he kept giving Louis promising looks. The guy said they couldn’t go to his place because of his roommates. He told Louis they didn’t appreciate him being loud while he was getting fucked (and he winked, fucking winked) so they had forbidden him taking guys home. 

The guy was gorgeous, and Louis was horny after not having sex in few weeks because work had been extra hectic, so he broke his most important rule: never take anyone home. Louis knew better, he knew it was easier to slip out after the fuck when he could leave the guy sleeping soundly. Still, he texted his friends and told them he had found someone and would see them on another day. He got few laughter emojis as an answer and “remember to wear a condom” from Niall. As Louis called an uber he checked out the guy more closely. He had picked up a rather big bag, which he thought was little weird, bringing a sleepover bag to a club, but he brushed it off. Maybe the guy had decided to get laid. He surely had been flirting with Louis heavily enough.

The ride was quiet, just like Louis preferred. The guy looked amazed when they stopped in front of Louis building but kept his head down as they took the lift to the penthouse where Louis lived. As soon as they were inside, Louis kissed the guy. He kissed him back eagerly, little sloppy but with passion, but when Louis started to take them towards the bedroom, he hesitated.

“What’s wrong?” Louis asked.

“Nothing,” the guy said quickly. “It’s just, I don’t even know your name. And you don’t know mine.”

“You know, I only took you here so I could fuck you?” Louis thought he had made it clear already. He started to get annoyed.

The guy looked shocked. “Oh.”

“If we are not gonna fuck, you can let yourself out. I don’t need this kind of bullshit.” Louis said sternly. If he was not gonna get laid now, he would lose his mind. He still had time to get back to the club and hook up with someone who was actually willing to fuck.

“I thought I could maybe give you a blow job instead?”

“What? No! I mean sure you can suck me if that gets you going but if this night doesn’t end with my dick in your arse then you can walk out of that door. If I had wanted just a blow job, I would have gotten it at the club.” Louis was fuming, who this guy thought he was.

The guy nodded, looking little defeated. “You can fuck me,” he finally said.

“That’s what I thought,” Louis smirked. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.” He knew he wasn’t going to be after all the trouble he went through with this guy, but he decided to stall time since the guy was awfully nervous all of a sudden. 

“Do you want a drink first?” Louis asked. Getting the guy relax a bit wasn’t a bad idea.

“Yes!” the guy sighed relieved. Louis got a beer for them. “There. I’m William by the way.” Louis never told his real name to the guys he slept with. Usually he went by William or if the guy looked especially clingy type he made up a random name.

“Thank you! I’m Harry.”

After one beer, Harry looked wasted. They had been sitting on the couch and now Harry was clinging to Louis, kissing his neck, telling how good looking he was. Carefully Louis got him up guided him to bent over his couch, pulled Harry’s trousers down and lubed his fingers. Harry was not resisting, apparently Louis had made his point clear enough. When his first finger entered Harry, the guy gasped. 

“Are you gonna fuck me now?” he asked.

“Yes, Harry. We agreed.”

“Okay, William. I’m ready. Just wear a condom, please.”

“I always do,” Louis answered and continued what he was doing. 

Louis slowly opened Harry, letting him drink a second bottle of beer at the same time. He figured it would be easier this way. Harry was about to pass out (he was really lightweight, Louis thought) when he finally pushed in. Harry had the tightest hole he had ever entered, Louis thought in extasy. Harry whined a little but at least he didn’t fight.

Slowly Louis sped up his movements. He was holding Harry tightly by his hips while he fucked him hard. The boy was like a ragdoll, all lose limbs without a fight. Louis loved fucking him. Harry giving up all resistance made Louis feel powerful and almighty. 

“Such a good boy, perfect hole. What a slut you are for my cock, taking it like a pro,” Louis kept repeating while he abused the boy’s hole. Knowing he wouldn’t be able to walk the next day.

“Yes, yes,” Harry kept repeating. Maybe he was enjoying this a little at least.

When Louis finally came into the condom, he pulled out fast. Harry wasn’t hard at all, so he didn’t have to make him come and Louis didn’t like to cuddle afterwards. He still guided Harry to the shower and washed him clean, not leaving a trace of himself on the boy. “You can go now,” he said when he entered the shower, leaving Harry to dress himself. Harry stood in the room for a minute until he waddled out.

After Louis had showered, he assumed he was alone in the flat, but instead he found a sleeping Harry on the couch with half put trousers on. He must have had passed out. Louis saw his walled had slipped out from his pocket and while he was putting it back to his backpack, to avoid of Harry leaving it there by accident and having to come back, his ID dropped out. Louis couldn’t help but to check it out. 

Fuck, fucking fuck, Louis thought. Harry Styles, 15 years old. He was probably a homeless teen, there had been a lot of news coverage about it lately, and also a virgin. Or he had been before Louis had fucked him. That explained the tightness and the little tearing that had happened. Maybe he had only given blowjobs before to pay for a place to sleep until then, but he had got to be expecting the night he would lose his virginity with how easily he had given in.

All in all, Louis wasn’t a monster so decided to make an exception with Harry and let him stay the night. Also, he could talk with him in the morning, make sure he wouldn’t go to the police. Louis had fucked a minor in any case.

\----

Harry woke up slowly. His head was hurting as was his arse. It took a moment for him to remember what had happened last night. He opened his eyes and took in the room he was in. It was a big living room with huge floor to ceiling windows. The couch was soft and very comfortable. It had been the best sleep he had had in weeks. Ever since he ran from home, he had been sleeping under a bridge, once in a blue moon he found a party he crashed and slept in someone’s couch before he was thrown out. Most night he just walked around the city, trying to stay out of trouble. Couple weeks back someone had asked him to give him a blowjob for a tenner and Harry had agreed. Ever since he had decided it wasn’t that bad and did it every now and then when he needed the money.

But last night had been the first time he had actually gone home with someone. Of course, he had known what William had wanted from him. It still took him by surprise when he agreed to do it. He had promised himself not to have sex in exchange of place to sleep. He didn’t want to sink that low, but the week had been rough on him. Someone had stolen his warm coat and his phone. He had absolutely no money left, and he just wanted to be warm. So, when William started chatting him up, he went with it. 

“You’re awake,” a voice said and startled Harry.

“Yeah. Umm.. Can I use your toilet?” Harry asked.

“Sure. I’m gonna make breakfast. You want some?” the older man asked.

“Sure, that’d be great.” Harry answered and fled to the bathroom. He really didn’t want to leave yet. And William had promised him food, so he took his time brushing his teeth and washing his face. He felt better now that he was clean again.

When Harry walked to the kitchen, there was scrambled eggs and bacon on the table waiting him. William was already eating. “Help yourself,” William said. 

“Thanks.” 

They ate a while in silence until both their plates were clean. Harry wished he could have breakfast like this every day, but he had made his choice when he left home.

“So,” William started. “You don’t have a roommate, do you? Or a flat?”

Harry hung his head in shame. He had thought William wouldn’t notice him being homeless. But he wasn’t stupid and by the looks of his flat, he was rich. “No, I don’t.”

“How long have you been living on the streets?”

“Since May. So about four months.”

“I don’t mean to probe or anything but winter is coming. Have you thought about going home?”

Harry lifted his head and looked William straight in the eyes. “How do you know I have a home?”

“You are 15, someone, somewhere is missing you Harry,” William sighed.

“But that’s the thing, they are not. They haven’t tried to look for me. They haven’t put out any posters, haven’t asked my friends, nothing. They are glad I’m gone.”

William was silent for a while. “So, you are not going back home, and they are not looking for you?”

“No.” Harry said sternly. 

“I need to think about this. You can stay here today if you want. I have to go to work, but we need to talk more when I get back. Okay?”

Harry didn’t know what to do. The man who had fucked him senseless last night, was now offering to let him stay for the day. “Umm.. okay.”

“Good, okay. Could you do the dishes while I’m out?”

“Sure,” Harry agreed easily. 

Soon after William left, and Harry was alone. He did the dishes as promised and watched tv for the rest of the day. He also slept a lot, catching up rest when he finally had the chance to do so in safe environment.

\---

So, Harry was homeless. Homeless boy, with no parents trying to find him. Louis tried to google his name but came up with nothing. Usually when a teen had gone missing, it was on the news and you could find something online connected to their name. But with Harry, there was nothing. 

The guy, or boy rather, was cute. Even the memory of having his way with him last night, it had made Louis grow hard again in the morning, when he saw him all sleepy and soft. Slowly during the day, a plan formed in Louis’ head. He could ask Harry to stay. Make him cook and maybe even clean a bit. But mostly for Louis’ fun. Louis felt a shiver go through him imagining a boy like that being at home, waiting for him, open for him whenever he felt like it. 

When Louis went home that evening, he could already smell the lasagne. Harry had cooked for him. Louis smiled, yes, he would as Harry to stay.

“Harry, are you here?” Louis asked as he opened the door. “In the kitchen, I made us dinner!” Harry answered.

“Oh, this looks nice,” Louis said as he walked to the kitchen and that table had been set and everything was waiting for him.

“I’m glad you like it,” Harry smiled.

They ate in silence again. Louis liked the silence after long day of busy office. 

“So, do you have plans where to go?” Louis asked after they had eaten.

Harry looked sad, “No. I was kinda hoping I could stay here for another night?” he drifted off.

Louis smiled to himself, it was all going to plan. “Well Harry, you know everything comes with a price. What are you willing to pay for me to let you stay here?”

Harry looked lost, “I don’t have any money. But I can cook, and I can clean!”

“Harry, love, I have enough money to have a cleaner and I can cook myself too. I need something I don’t yet have.”

The boy was lost again, “Like I said, I don’t have any money and my phone got stolen and –”

“Stop,” Louis interrupted him, “I don’t mean your stuff. I have stuff and I have money. But what I don’t have, is a hole to fuck. You could be that, be my fuck toy.” Louis took in Harry’s expression. His eyes had grown large and lips formed a perfect o. He was beautiful.

“What do you say. You let me fuck you, and I let you stay here. Of course, no one, and I mean no one, can know you are here. But at least you are safe, have food and a bed to sleep in every night. What do you say?”

Harry was silent for a long time. But finally, he nodded, “Okay.”

“So, you will be my fuck toy?” Louis had to make sure.

“Yes, I will be your fuck toy,” Harry grimaced. 

“Great! We can go over the details later but now, I’m gonna fuck you so hard,” Louis grinned as Harry closed his eyes and dropped his head. “Don’t worry, I’ll make it good for you this time.” 

“Thanks,” Harry whispered. Last time had hurt, and he was still sore. But he had agreed to this.

“My name is Louis, by the way,” Louis said as he guided Harry to the bedroom and stripped him. Harry wasn’t gonna be able to do anything tomorrow if Louis had any say in it. 

“But you called yourself William..” Harry drifted off. 

“Well, I usually do with my one-night stands but if we are gonna have a longer arrangement I think you deserve to know my real name,” Louis explained as he guided Harry on the bed. The boy was so easily man-handled that Louis was already rock hard.

“Thank you for telling me,” Harry said thoughtfully. Louis could see he was scared but still let Louis do whatever he was doing to him, just waiting for instructions. 

Harry was now on all fours as Louis spread his cheeks to see the puckered little hole. “Does it hurt?” Louis asked as he pushed a dry finger inside.

“Ah, YES!” Harry shouted and tried to pull away, but Louis had a tight grip on him with his other hand.

“Never ever pull away from me, do you hear me?” Louis was getting angry, he knew he had promised Harry to make it good this time, but he had a temper, and this was one thing he hated more than anything. He thought Harry pulling away, was him rejecting him and that really wasn’t part of the deal.

“Rule number one: don’t ever, ever reject me. When I want you, you do what I say and give me what I want. Is that clear?” Louis said angrily as he pushed two fingers in Harry with force, still dry because he needed to make his point clear.

“Yes, I understand!” Harry screamed in pain still but didn’t pull away this time.

“Good lad,” Louis smiled and pulled his fingers out and put lube on them. He even drizzled it on Harry’s hole to make sure there was enough. “Such a nice little body,” Louis said as his fingers started pumping in and out of Harry while his other hand wandered on his skin, feeling the softness.

Slowly Harry started relaxing under Louis’ hands and he figured it was time to fuck his new toy. Louis rolled on a condom and positioned himself behind the boy.

“Just relax, and it will feel so much better,” Louis said and pushed in with one swift move.

“Aaah,” Harry sighed when Louis bottomed out. Slowly he started moving while holding Harry’s hips tightly. The love handles Harry had, were Louis’ weak spot. He couldn’t get enough of them. 

“Oh god,” Harry suddenly screamed. “What?” Louis asked confused, he hadn’t done anything specific, so Harry’s reaction was confusing.

“You hit my prostate, please do it again,” Harry begged.

“Oh,” Louis smirked, “Sure thing,” he said and started hitting Harry right on the spot. The boy was shaking and moaning underneath his hands. “Yes, yes, please, yes,” Harry kept begging.

Louis sped up his movements and after a while he could feel Harry starting to spasm around him while he came hard untouched. Louis just smiled and pumped few more times and came too.

They both collapsed on the bed, breathing hard while Louis held Harry tight. 

“I think our thing will work just fine,” he said as he kissed Harry’s neck and bit a little.

Harry shivered under him, “Yeah, I think so too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Louis' friends find out about Harry.

Louis was having the guys come over to watch the game on Sunday. It was a tradition but ever since Harry had moved in, Louis had made excuses not have it in his place. But after two months, the guys were getting little suspicious so he had no choice but to agree. 

“Harry come here,” Louis shouted from the bedroom little before everyone was about to arrive. Originally, he had planned in having Harry to just stay in his room but couple weeks ago they had tried something new for Louis. He had tied Harry on the bed and had his way with him. And it had been most wonderful sex he had ever had. Louis had dreamed about doing it again. And now, it was perfect time to try it again.

When Harry entered the room, he stopped at the doorway when he saw Louis with ropes. “Louis, please. I promise I’ll be quiet. Please.”

“I want to make sure,” Louis smiled and guided Harry on the bed. “Strip and then on your belly, put this under your hips.” Louis said as he handed Harry a pillow. The boy was confused but did as he was told.

When he was laying there, Louis tied his hands and legs on the poles of his bed so that he was comfortable but also open for Louis to do anything he wanted if he felt like it. “Your arse looks delicious like this, propped up,” Louis said as he caressed his cheeks before giving them a little slap. Harry whined as an answer which made Louis realise he could actually scream while he had guests.

He opened his goodie drawer and took out one more scarf. “And this is for your mouth,” he smiled.

“No, no no, I’ll be quiet. Don’t gag me, please,” Harry begged. 

“You are so pretty when you beg. But sorry love, I’m gonna do this. It’s only for couple of hours.”

When Louis was done, he got up and looked at Harry. “You are so beautiful. I love you, remember that.” And then he left, leaving the boy lay there.

\--- 

Little later the guys came. Niall brought the beer, Liam chips and Zayn had pizza with him. Louis had already set everything in the living room ready.  
“Louis! Long time no see! I thought you had found a boyfriend or something,” Niall laughed as he hugged Louis.

“Well,” Louis mumbled, “work’s been crazy busy, you know how it can get.”

“Just promise to not do this again,” Liam made him promise as they greeted each other.

“I promise,” Louis agreed easily. Maybe he had been at home too much, but what he could do, Harry was amazing. If he was honest, he rather fucked Harry at home, than spent fortune at bars finding a guy.

They settled in front of Louis’ telly and started eating as the game began.

After a while Louis was bored, the game was boring, the guys kept teasing about a secret boyfriend and all he could think was Harry waiting for him in the bedroom. Slowly he kept growing harder and harder until it was difficult to hide it anymore.

Suddenly he got up, “I’ll be right back.” He said and dashed in the bedroom, leaving three very confused men behind.

Harry instantly looked up. “No, they are not gone, but I wanted to come and fuck you. I need it now.” Louis explained himself as he stripped out of his shorts and put on a condom. He lubed Harry’s hole and pushed in. The boy was already lose after having been fucked that morning. 

“Fuck, so tight, so perfect,” Louis kept grunting as he pumped in and out. He knew he was going to look all red afterwards, but he couldn’t stop. He took a hold of Harry’s hips, pulled him up a bit and sped up, “Fuck, fuck, what have you done to me. Your arse is all I can think about.” Harry kept whining as Louis kept pounding into him. He didn’t even notice how the bed kept slamming against the wall, only thing that mattered was reaching his orgasm. 

Suddenly the door slammed open, “Louis, we –” Niall said but stopped. There they all were Niall, Zayn and Liam. “What the fuck?” Niall asked.

“We are fucking, can’t you see. You can go now,” Louis shouted. He just wanted to come, now. 

“You can fuck all you want, but we are not going anywhere,” Zayn said. “I want to watch!” Liam and Niall nodded in agreement.

“Suit yourself,” Louis just said as he continued his movements. Harry’s hole was sucking him in and he was clenching around him. Harry kept whining the faster Louis punched inside him, each push harder than the last one.

“I love you, my perfect cockslut,” Louis sighed as he finally came, seeing stars as he collapsed on Harry. 

Suddenly he heard clapping. “That was quite a show,” Zayn said as Louis raised his head. “Knew you had someone, just didn’t know he would be this young. What is he? 14 or even younger?”

Louis pulled out, getting up from the bed. Leaving Harry laying there still tied up. “He’s 15. Let’s go to the living room.”

As they were sat on the sofa again Louis asked, “What do you want to not tell anyone Harry is here?”

Niall, Liam and Zayn looked at each other. They wondered a while until Zayn spoke. “I think we all want to fuck him. See why you kept him from us this long.” The others nodded in agreement. 

“Okay, if that’s what it takes. But only this once and you will never touch him again.”

“Agreed, I can see you have fallen for him, but our silence has its price.” Liam said. They all shook hands.

Sometimes Louis hated his friends. He knew this would be the only way to get them to stay silent that Louis had a minor in his flat, but also because they saw he had fallen in love with Harry. He kept saying it to the boy, but Louis’ didn’t think Harry understood he really meant it. 

“Do you want to do it now? Or another day?” Louis asked.

“Now’s good, he’s already tied up in there and open from your cock. I think we are all in the mood for some young hole,” Niall laughed. “And you are not allowed to join, just that we are clear. We promise not to hurt him, too much at least.”

The guys walked to the bedroom as Louis stayed behind. But when he heard Harry starting to scream, he couldn’t stay behind. He had to see. 

As Louis entered the room, Niall was already fucking Harry as Zayn and Liam kissed each other in front of Harry.

The sight was hot, Louis couldn’t deny it. Maybe he could take few photos of this or even film while the guys enjoyed themselves. He pulled out his phone and started filming.

Niall kept pounding Harry’s ass as Zayn had started caressing Harry’s face. “Stay silent little dove, we are gonna make you feel good. Just let it happen,” Zayn said as he removed the gag. But when the gag was out, he instantly pushed his cock in Harry’s mouth. The boy was gagging hard, but it didn’t stop Zayn. He kept Harry’s face in place and fucked.

Liam watched Zayn getting his pleasure for a while until he started moving towards Niall. “Niall, I want to fuck him too,” he said as he slapped Harry’s bum. “Okay,” Niall agreed fast and pulled out. Louis could see he was almost coming. Looked like he wanted to make this last longer. 

Liam lubed himself up and pushed in. “Fuck this is good,” he sighed as Harry whined with mouth full of Zayn’s cock. Liam and Zayn moved in beautiful unison. As Liam pushed in, Zayn pulled out, Harry couldn’t do anything than just take it. Zayn kept moaning as Liam grunted while pounding inside Harry’s hole, abusing his prostate. Niall kept stroking himself, as he looked at Zayn. 

“Zayn, I want to come in his mouth,” Niall said suddenly. “Sure thing, enjoy,” Zayn smirked as he pulled out, letting Harry breathe for a second. Harry gulped on air as he watched Niall getting closer with his hard dick.

“No please, no more,” Harry begged. “You are cute when you beg,” Niall said as he caressed Harry’s face until he pushed inside the hot mouth. “Fucking hell,” Niall screamed and started pushing inside, hitting the back of Harry’s throat. 

At the same time Zayn moved next to Liam. “Want to fuck him with you,” Zayn said and kissed Liam. 

“Anything you want,” Liam easily agreed. Zayn lubed himself a little and got on Harry. As Liam stopped his movements, Zayn slowly pushed inside next to Liam’s cock, stretching Harry’s hole more than it had been stretched ever before. 

When Zayn felt comfortable he gave Liam an okay to move too, they worked like a well-oiled machine, both chasing they climax. As Niall, started moving faster, Liam and Zayn sped up too. “Let’s try to come together,” Niall suggested. Zayn and Liam agreed eagerly and started pounding in Harry.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Liam cursed as he shot inside Harry, Zayn following fast behind him. Niall shot in Harry’s throat soon after. “Hell, that was amazing,” Niall shouted, as he pulled out and let Harry’s head fall on the bed. “Oh, he passed out,” Niall said and laughed as he slapped Harry’s cheek few times.

“Leave him be,” Louis said and stopped the recording. Zayn and Liam had also pulled out and were now cleaning each other. “I made a video, as you can see. It was so hot.” Louis admitted. “We can watch this later, but also if anyone ever tells Harry is here, you can be sure this video will leak. Are we clear?”

“Sure Louis,” Zayn easily agreed and smiled. “Maybe we can record you two sometime, that boy is good.”

“I know he is, but none of you are ever going to lay your hands on him again.” 

Liam and Niall laughed. “We know how possessive you get, don’t worry. We got our taste of him tonight.”

As the guys walked out, Louis released Harry from the ropes, cleaned him and held him until he finally stirred awake. “Hi love, you are back with me.”

Harry watched him with scared eyes, “Will they come back?”

“No, love. This was a one-time thing so I can have you all to myself. I love you baby. Now try to sleep.” Louis said with calming voice.

“Good,” Harry said, as he drifted back to sleep, “I prefer you anyway.”

Louis smiled. Harry was his, and only his.

-THE END-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Hope you enjoyed the fic!  
> Kudos and comments are always welcome. xxx


End file.
